Kikyo's Journey
by Black-Breeze
Summary: (COMPLETED) Based on the manga. We all know of how Kikyo died after shooting Inu-Yasha with her arrow 50 years ago, then back to life later on. But what do we know of her events in the world of the dead?
1. To Hell

Kikyo's Journey

Disclaimer: . . . . . Dog Breath.

Chapter 1: To Hell

I don't remember much of what happened. But I do remember the sound of the arrow as it pierced into Inu-Yasha's chest, forever to be bound to that God forsaken tree. I remember my sister yelling out my name, telling me that I needed help. My body felt so cold, my hands were shivering. Blood was all over me. One thought went through my mind as I fell to the damp earth, never to rise again. Inu-Yasha betrayed me. He stole the Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls.

I _hated _him for that.

I thought it was over, I thought that I could finally rest in peace. But that was a false hope as my body plunged into the fiery pits of darkness. My journey only begun, for I was sent to the most horrid place known to man.

Hell is what it was called.

I felt more frightened than a little mouse at the mercy of a wolf demon. Chains were wrapped all around my body. I struggled to get free. They bit into my skin as I moaned in pain. A small tug sent me sprawling to the ground as I clumsily opened one eye to look up.

"Come Lady Kikyo," the figure spoke, tugging harder. "We were expecting you." I was silent as I looked around, searching for that familiar stubborn, dog eared demon. But as I searched through the endless crowd of the dead, my search was in vain.

"If you are expectin' to find that dog demon Inu-Yasha, don't bother," another figure said to me, as I stared at him in surprise. "He's not gonna be coming down here any time soon."

"Wha-What do you mean?" I asked, my voice raspy.

The first figure looked up into the never ending night, saying, "Yup, ain't his time yet. Sorry Lady Kikyo ma'am. Gotta wait a little longer. Well, on you go then!" He tugged once more as I stumbled forward, the statement slowly processing in my mind.

He. . . He is not to come? But why? I thought. . . Didn't he. . ?

The second figure looked at me and scoffed, saying, "Oh, 'ie see. You were thinking the lad died, didn't ya? So you followed him, did you, so you could be together forever? Not another one."

"Right," the first muttered. "Another hopeless romantic."

I spat in his face, yelling, "Go to hell."

He laughed and slapped me, sending me to the ground. My palms burned as it met contact with the burning surface. "Stupid, I'm already there." Both of the fiends then laughed, as I finally peered closely into their faces.

It was almost too unbearable to see. Many discolored veins covered their body, their ears like those of an elf's. Clothes tattered; they had many scars and wounds across their body, showing various organs and bones. Their eyes were bloodshot; their teeth were long and vicious, screaming out DEATH!! But I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was calm, without the fact of Inu-Yasha.

As I looked around in the dark chamber, I saw lines and lines of beings, both demon and human, pushed and pulled toward the swirling whirlpool of death. Staring in horror I saw several children thrown into the pit, and even saw my people who died thrown in as well. I tried my hardest to keep the tears inside. If I was there to save them, they would not have been here. . .

Approaching the pit, I thought to myself, _Why Inu-Yasha? Why did you betray me? Why did you. . . Not love me? _My eyes lowered in sadness. _You are not even here with me, after I followed you in death. . . You are not here with me. Inu-Yasha, you have not only betrayed me in life, but also in death._ My fists tightened as I was standing right above the pit.

_I swear on the jewel itself, Inu-Yasha, I'll make you pay._ The strange demon pushed me into the pit as I fell into the darkness, feeling nothing but the cold ice of my heart.

_Do you hear me Inu-Yasha? I'll make you pay._

To be continued. . .

Ooo, grudge. So anyway this is not gonna be based on the Japanese version of Hell, if there is one. It's gonna be based on mine. Mine entirely. So if you see stuff and say, Hey, that's not true! Remember what I said. I decided to take a break from my YGO fic to go on with this one. I was thinking about it for awhile. So whattya think?


	2. Soul Skimmers

Kikyo's Journey

Disclaimer: . . . . . Pepper stick.

Chapter 2: Soul Skimmers

The chains on my feet clinked together as I walked toward the putrid river. Tying my hair into a long ponytail, I took the nearest bucket and began throwing the water over my shoulder, the impact making sizzling sounds behind me.

This began our daily routine in Hell. For some unexplainable reason the _Shas-Was, _what the strange demons like to call themselves, wanted us to pour the dirty water onto the boiling surface. I remember my days in the world above, where people believed that Hell was the place of utter torment, pain, and horror. It was quite the opposite. This place was the place of _work, pain, _and _tiredness._ And in some ways, they were much worse than what was believed of Hell. Some are so tired of the labor that they wish they could die, only to remember that they were already dead.

And that is the worst feeling in the world.

Continuously I threw the water over my left shoulder, not right. You had to be careful not to let any of the liquid fall upon you, for it is like acid amongst the fragile skin of a mere human. Ashes covered my body head to toe. So is everyone else.

We never sleep. It's impossible. To be able to sleep is to live once more, and it happens every so often. Some people do sleep, like the little girl I grew very fond of. She smiled at me and whispered, "I'm so sleepy. . ." and just like that, her body disappeared. No one knows what it means, with the exception of myself. That girl, Kazume, became one of the lucky few to become one with the Earth. She lives right now, in the very winds that fall in between the blades of the grass.

How lovely.

I felt a quick jab against my ribs as I stared up into one of the Shas-Was faces. "Stop dreaming," he muttered, slapping the whip against my back, "Keep working." I stared blankly at him, not feeling the pain at all. As I turned and continued pouring the water over my shoulder, I made sure I had poured some of the liquid on the monster.

"Aye, do not mind him, Lady Kikyo," a woman beside me murmured. "He is like the others, just doing as they are told."

"I will try not to," I replied, continuing with my work. In Hell, we only exchange a few words to one another, for what can we say? Complain how hard it was? No, there is no need for that. We can't give the monsters the satisfaction of knowing how miserable we were. So that ended our discussion, sweat pouring down my face.

It makes me wonder who the person who controlled these demons is. At times, I wondered of little Kaede, how old she was, and how her life was coming to. Of course I wonder where the Shikon Jewel had gone to, but it was the least of my worries at the time. And sometimes, more than I wanted to, I thought about Inu-Yasha.

Suddenly a snake-like animal floated by me. I stopped what I was doing and stared at the creature in surprise. Its friends looked at me as well, their skinny little legs twitching with excitement. Placing my bucket down to the ground, I held out a hand towards the animal as it settled on my palm, its tail moving as smooth as silk. How incredibly light this snake was, I marveled. The others glided towards me as well, circling around my body.

"Ah, 'tis the Soul Skimmers," one man whispered, staring at them with beady eyes.

"Soul Skimmers?" I repeated as I petted them, curious.

"They are friendly creatures," a little girl answered quietly, watching, "always coming in and out of the living world to bring down lost souls."

"Seems as if they have grown fond of you," the woman from before murmured, throwing a bucket of water over her shoulder. She winced as a drop of the liquid flew to her hair, burning a few strands.

I stared at the creatures with a half smile as they wound themselves around me. "Soul Skimmers. . ." I whispered. They made a small clicking noise at me, as if to signify their friendship with me, for all eternity.

How lovely.

To Be Continued. . .

So that's how I believe Kikyo first got the Soul Skimmers. If the anime or manga actually said another way about that, sorry. I didn't read all the volumes. I need to read like, 12 and 8 or something. That's all.


	3. My Wish

Kikyo's Journey

Disclaimer: . . . . . Lolly Pop.

Chapter 3: My Wish

_Light, wet blades of grass are brushing against my feet. The sun, so high up in the sky this day, the rustle of the tree branches surrounding the air around me. A brisk wind blew through my hair as I relished the feeling of being alive. I clutched the Shikon Jewel close to me, my heart beating fast. Inu-Yasha. . . I stood in the clearing, my lips curled into a smile. We shall finally be together. . . _

_A twig snapped._

_My ears pricked up, hearing a swift movement behind me. But before I had the chance to turn, I felt sharp, cold claws slashing through my body, falling to the ground head first. My breathing came in shallow gasps, feeling warm blood gush out of my body. What happened?_

_A foot slammed down on my clutched hand of the Shikon Jewel, clawed fingers picking the jewel up daintily. As I looked up slowly, I found myself staring into the face of the very man who I was waiting for. Inu-Yasha._

_"Fool! Did you really think that I would become human?!" he cried out, laughing at me. "Thanks for the jewel, wench!"_

_My heart pounded fast. Inu-Yasha. . . Why?!_

_"This jewel. . . It's thirsty for blood!" Inu-Yasha continued, walking away. "Maybe I'll go slaughter the village!"_

_"N-No. . . Inu-Yash. . . Inu-Yasha. . ." I whispered, feeling my vision dimming. The birds chirped their merry tune, the wind whispering its faithful music throughout the land. The sun shined down on me as I felt its warm rays absorbing into my body. This wasn't supposed to happen! Why does life go on with this madness?! Why isn't the lightning striking the terrible half-demon?! Why?! _

_My hands clutched onto the soft grass blades I once stood on. Well, I won't let him destroy me. . .   
_

_With heaving breaths I walked to the village, seeing my home set afire, my people running in fear and panic. I searched through the nightmare, searching for that man, that man who stole it all. . . _

_Suddenly I saw him. He was bounding away, something glimmering in his hand. The Shikon No Tama. . . The half-demon was grinning at himself, thinking that he had won. My eyes flared with anger as I drew my arrow and set my bow. It creaked slowly, knowing when and where to shoot at him. He bounded toward a tree. Traitor. . _

_"Inu-Yasha!" I screamed, releasing my arrow._

_And just like that, he flew, he flew straight into the tree's sacred trunk, the arrow pinning him against it. He groaned loudly, pressing his chest hard. The Jewel fell to the soft dirt with a clink, the glow subsiding. I walked slowly, a trail of blood followed. I picked up stone carefully._

_"The Jewel. . . For such a thing. . ." I whispered, staring into Inu-Yasha's eyes. "Why Inu-Yasha? Why?" With a groan I fell to the ground, staring at the man I once wished to live my life with. But when he didn't answer back, I knew, I knew that he was dead. _

_I felt my heart shatter. Inu-Yasha. . . What have I done? My body shivered as I crumpled to the ground, weeping silently. No matter what you done to me, I still loved you. . ._

_I stared at his still body. I can't. . . I will not leave you. We promised to be together, and that promise I shall keep._

_Kaede and the villagers surrounded me, telling me to stay alive. But I couldn't hear them. My wish, as I spoke to them, was to bury the Shikon Jewel with me, to carry through the world beyond._

_And there I died, waiting for him, wishing for him, to come to me once more._

The Shas-Was laughed as they kicked me hard in the stomach, my body sprawled on the ground in a heap of groans and anger.

During our times in this wretched pit, if the Shas-Was were fed up of our constant silence, they would often come over to one of our poor souls and feed us the last scene of our deaths. Every time it happens, the person punished will fall to their knees and cry, begging the creatures to make it stop. The memories are too much. How the fiends feed off us disgust me.

They do _love_ bothering me. I was the only one out of all of the souls who didn't cry or beg, and the terrible creatures find it rather amusing. I felt another jab in my side, but stood quiet, as always.

Why do I not weep? Is it because of that half-demon? I am such a fool. My hands curled into fists, gathering the dirt in my clutched fingers.

"Aye, look at the little lassy!" one said, kicking me once more.

"No cries eh? What's the matter? Did ye wish to die, to live in this hellhole?!" another laughed, smashing a staff against my backside, feeling every bone in my body shatter into millions of pieces.

Suddenly the Soul Skimmers slid their way down towards me, hissing at the demons and flicking their tails towards them. They sneered at my little friends, but flew away anyway, not wishing to fight with the ones who bring the souls to them. With shaking arms I sat up slowly, the Soul Skimmers wrapping themselves around my body.

Their tiny legs twitched against my skin, almost asking if I was alright. I smiled wryly at them, stroking their silky heads. My eyes lowered as the chains around my body clinked together.

I wish I could leave. I want to leave. But I can't, not as long as the chains of my death are still wrapped amongst my body. With this, the Shas-Was have complete power over me. How I hate this place.

My hand brushed the place where I felt those talons grasped my body. My anger soared as I remembered why I died. And to think that I died for _him. . ._

The hatred in my soul grew with no limit as time passed on, the anger in my heart filling my body. Even if I have to live with torture for every day of my death, to live with the very fiends that made the darkness, I'd rather live here than what I fear the worst of. I screamed, clutching my head with my hands.

My only wish in this world is to never see that lying, two faced half-demon again.

To Be Continued. . .

A bit longer this chapter was. The next chapter will be about a certain reincarnation.


	4. Kikyo’s Reincarnation

Kikyo's Journey

Disclaimer: . . . Poofy

Chapter 4: Kikyo's Reincarnation

I walked slowly forward as I felt the sharp whisk of the Shas-Was's whip against my back, urging me to continue to the soul's demise. For once fear lashed my heart; I didn't want to die. Not again. My head turned to the sounds of a child's cry in the destination ahead of us, hearing several screams of fear and shock as the souls in front of me dwindled in fast numbers.

This was the end of souls lingering in Hell. For when a certain amount of years passed in the afterlife, we are sent to the last stage of our deaths, where our true fates of our deaths are decided. There are three choices when we are thrown in the dark pit, not chosen by us, but by a mysterious force that controls this dreaded place.

When I first heard of this, it reminded me of little Kazume, for the first choice is to become one with the earth. You may not have any conscious thought, but if that choice is chosen for you, you will become one with the earth, one with the wind, one with the very life. It is very peaceful, some whisper, to have this choice.

The second choice is to become one of the Shas-Was. If your heart is deep with sin, you shall become a Shas-Was, to forever stay in Hell, with the very skin on your bones rotting, slowly losing your humanity. Many people fear this, for to them this is the worst fate to ever come upon them. To others, this seems like a most wondrous choice, for they are the ones who enjoy the suffering of others. I however, do not.

And the last choice is reincarnation. To be reborn into the world once more. It is strange, to live again, just to die again and be in this place once more. I would not want that, but a most profitable solution to this problem is that you do not remember your past life. And if I am to be with this fate, I would find joy in my heart to forget my life before, to forget the jewel, to forget my role as a Priestess. . .

And to forget my love for Inu-Yasha forever.

My heart started to beat faster as I slowly approached the beckoning pit, feeling my own knees shake in fear, my face turning pale. I didn't want to know what my fate was. What if I become a Shas-Was? The chance of it was so high that I couldn't bare but shiver. Beside me a woman held her child tight, whispering in her ear that they will be together. I gave hope that the mother's wish will come true, for I knew that for a mother to be separated from their child is their own, personal hell.

Nothing can be worse than that. But if that answer is correct, I never knew, for I never had a child to care for my own.

The dirt below my feet started to crumble as I approached the edge of the hole, feeling the dank, bleak darkness enveloping me. I was frightened; I didn't want to go. Subconsciously I stepped back, not wanting to go through with this. _'No, I don't want to become a Shas-Was. . .' _I can run. I can run out of here, and stay in this place forever, even if it means that I have to keep my memories. The Soul Skimmers clicked at me with worry.

Suddenly I was pushed into the pit as I screamed in fright, hearing subsiding laughter from above. _'They pushed me in. . ._' I wanted to stop falling; it was unbearable to know what would be my fate.

"Please!" I screamed, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. "Don't let me become a Shas-Was! Please don't!" No one answered back as I felt dread overcome me like a dark wave, unable to get out of the way. "Please let me become a part of the earth! Please let me be one with life! I don't want to die again!"

A light started to grow as I stared at it in wonder, watching the chains of my death break away from my body as the light touched it. I stared at my arms in wonder, looking different without those rusty metal snakes around me. In pure delight I lifted up my hands, ignoring the darkness and embracing the light. Never have I felt so happy.

I did not know what my fate was, but whatever it's true nature ended up to be, I never forgot that happy feeling that finally grew inside me that day. And maybe, just maybe, it was better this way. I smiled to myself, and felt a strange bliss overcome me, so that I was unable to see anymore. . .

* * *

"Mrs. Higurashi," the doctor announced, giving a happy smile, "you have a girl." He held out the small bundled child as she and her husband smiled happily, staring into each other's eyes. 

"What should we name her?" Mr. Higurashi asked, wiggling his finger towards the girl. With a small cry she bit towards it, grabbing his finger with two small fists.

"How about," Mrs. Higurashi murmured, rocking the little girl, "Kagome. Like that sweet little game, Kagome-Kagome?"

Mr. Higurashi nodded, taking the baby in his hands and exclaiming, "Kagome it is then. Hello, Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to the world."

The End

Kagome-Kagome is an actual game in Japan that's kinda like Ring-around-the-rosy. But in this game there are about five players forming a circle around a kid (closing his eyes), and they sing a song. When the song ends, the kid has to guess who is behind him. No one knows the real meaning of Kagome, so it was hard for me to find the right information.

Here's the lyrics.

'_Kagome, Kagome, When does the bird inside the cage comes out? At dawns and evenings. Who is in front of the back where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?'_

Sorry for not updating. This is the last chapter, no motivation for further info on Kagome's reincarnation.


End file.
